finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Elemental (Final Fantasy X-2)
The Dark Elemental is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2 encountered in the Heart of the Farplane, Cloisters 61 to 64 of the Via Infinito, and the Fiend Arena. It uses Dark Element's model from Final Fantasy X. Stats Battle It is immune to most magic and status effects but a few strong attacks will bring it down. It sometimes casts Reflect on itself, but mostly uses level 3 elemental spells and basic Arcana, as well as Curse. It only has 433 HP (983 HP in Oversoul). Strategy It is best to have a way to cast Reflect or Shell to lessen the damage it can do against the party. If it casts Reflect on itself, the player can use a Dispel Tonic or cast Dispel to eliminate it to avoid it bouncing spells off itself. It is not too difficult of an enemy to take down if the player has acquired Tetra Band, Tetra Gloves, or Force Of Nature. Fiend Arena The Dark Elemental appears as part of the Black Chandelier team in the Fiend Arena. Although it usually defeats any computer-controlled team it faces, it is not too difficult of an enemy. Giving out 670 EXP, it is good for farming EXP at the lowest of levels. Creature Creator If this monster of magical expertise has joined the party (true for the International or HD Remaster versions), it is automatically equipped with the following: Magic Up, Flare, Cure, and Absorb. It has permanent Regen status. It does not come equipped with the ability to be immune to the four elemental types of magic, like it would in the wild, nor does it seem to resist Ejection or Instant Death. One could equip this fiend with the Tetra Guard bracelet or the Tetra Eater to exchange the damage into HP. The Force of Nature would allow it to absorb the four elements on top of Holy and Gravity. The Dark Elemental has high Defense, Magic, and can take Magical damage well, but it has low Speed, pitiful Evasion, Strength, and Luck. Making this fiend don the Black Mage dressphere is preferable, so it can use its Flare and other spells, if they are modified on the monster, do more damage. It can be given Twin Stars during combat to prevent MP consumption, or it can be customized with 8 Three Stars to be given One MP Cost. Fiend Tale :(When I realized it, it was already too late. I slipped and fell into the river. I don't much remember what came next. Soon, I realized I had become a fiend. What a bummer!) :(You can hear my thoughts, can't you, Shinra? I haven't been able to speak since I became a fiend. I'm so happy that I can communicate with someone again! Shinra, I have a favor to ask. Teach me how to use telepathy. I have something important I need to communicate!) :(Before becoming a fiend, I went to the Moonflow with my mother. I played around too much and fell into the river. My mother has been staring into the water ever since. All day she would be there, blaming herself for what happened to me. I want to tell her that it wasn't her fault at all. That's why I need to learn telepathy!) :(Shinra! I figured out how to use telepathy! Aren't you proud of me? I'll finally be able to tell my mother how I feel! Although I guess if I appear before my mother looking like this, she might be shocked. But even so, I have to go see her!) One notable Dark Elemental was created from the spirit of a young girl who slipped into Moonflow's waters and drowned. The daughter's mother visited the Moonflow's banks out of guilt. Having learned telepathy from Shinra, the Dark Elemental returns to the Moonflow to communicate with her mother. The mother commits suicide the manner of death her daughter suffered, but the Dark Elemental, assuming her human form, pleads with her mother to let go of the past and continue living for both their sakes. With the daughter's mission accomplished, watching her mother leave with a man who befriended her since her death, the Dark Elemental departs for the Farplane. AI script Normal Turn 1 If (Has less than 29 MP remaining) Use Osmose on all characters Else If (Has Reflect status) Use Firaga on self (1/4 chance) Use Blizzaga on self (1/4 chance) Use Thundaga on self (1/4 chance) Use Waterga on self (1/4 chance) Else Use Reflect on self (1/3 chance) Use Osmose (1/6 chance) Use Confuse (1/6 chance) Use Bio (1/6 chance) Use Curse (1/6 chance) Turn 2 Repeat Turn 1 Turn 3 If (has not used Magic Up 5 times) Use Magic Up Else Repeat Turn 1 Repeat from Turn 1 Oversoul Basic Pattern: If (Has Reflect status) Use Firaga on self (1/4 chance) Use Blizzaga on self (1/4 chance) Use Thundaga on self (1/4 chance) Use Waterga on self (1/4 chance) Else Use Reflect on self (1/4 chance) Use Osmose (3/16 chance) Use Confuse (3/16 chance) Use Bio on random target (3/16 chance) Use Curse on random target (3/16 chance) Remaining HP Pattern: Uses Magic Up when HP increases above a certain point, uses Magic Down when HP decreases below a certain point; the following HP marks correspond to its Magic stat 80%~100% - 76 60%~80% - 54 40%~60% - 39 20%~40% - 27 0%~20% - 20 When (Has 20% of max HP or less) And (Has used Curaga less than 2 times) Use Curaga on self Random Pattern: When (Not in Regen status) Use Regen on self (1/4 chance) Etymology Related enemies *Black Elemental *Blue Elemental *Gold Elemental *Red Elemental *White Elemental *Yellow Elemental Final Fantasy X *Black Element *Blue Element *Dark Element *Gold Element *Nega Elemental *Red Element *Yellow Element *White Element Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2